Promenons-nous dans les bois
by 3Marion1
Summary: Des domestiques, un chauffeur, une famille noble, une balade. Où sont les points communs ? Vous êtes dans le monde de Downton Abbey !
1. Chapitre I

Chapitre I

Cela se passait aux alentours de Février 1913, lorsque le Comte de Grantham eut besoin d'un chauffeur. Il avait donc cherché un peu partout pour que, finalement, quelqu'un vint « frapper » à sa porte.

\- Bonjour. Comment vous appelez-vous ? demande M. Carson.  
\- Branson. Tom Branson.

Après que M. Carson lui ai posé plusieurs questions, il se rend à l'évidence et déclara :

\- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient. Je dirai à My Lord qu'il pourra à présent être conduit à la gare plus facilement.

Branson sourit : c'est tout ce qu'il attendait. Ce jeune irlandais, alors que son pays était en pleine révolte, voulait juste « voir » comment c'était chez ceux qui gouvernaient une partie de son pays.

Du côté des nobles, la jeune Sybil, âgée de 18 ans, lit un journal.

\- Que lisez-vous ? demanda son aînée, Mary.  
\- Un article sur le droit des femmes, lui répondit-elle.  
\- Oh ! Et c'est intéressant ?  
\- Comment pouvons-nous nous laissez autant marcher dessus ? Par exemple, pourquoi les hommes ont le droit de voter et pas nous ? Ne faisons-nous pas parties du peuple ?  
\- Ma chère, sachez que les hommes savent mieux que nous ce qu'il faut pour notre pays.  
\- Mais n'avez-vous jamais eu envie de vous rebeller ?  
\- Jamais.

La conversation s'arrêta net. Sybil a toujours était un peu comme ça : elle a toujours des idées différentes de la norme, comme dirait Mary.

Née d'une famille aisée, du moins elle l'était à sa naissance, elle était la dernière de deux grandes sœurs : Mary et Edith.

M. Carson rentra dans la bibliothèque du Comte.

\- My Lord ?  
\- Oui, Carson ? répondit le Comte au milieu de ses papiers.  
\- Je tenais à vous informer que nous avons un nouveau chauffeur.  
\- C'est vrai ? Faites le venir ici.  
\- Bien My Lord.

M. Carson alla chercher Branson et lui dit :

\- M. le Comte souhaite vous voir.

Tom ne répondit rien, il se contenta juste de faire un signe de tête, montrant ainsi son approbation. Il monta les escaliers et arriva devant la bibliothèque où il frappa.

\- Oui ?

Il rentre et s'avance vers le bureau.

\- Vous devez être le nouveau chauffeur, je suppose ? demanda le Comte.  
\- En effet.  
\- Et vous vous appelez ?  
\- Branson, my Lord.  
\- Bien, maintenant je compterai sur vous pour m'emmener à la gare lorsque j'aurai besoin de me rendre quelque part.  
\- C'est mon métier.

La discussion s'arrête là et Branson est emmené dans sa chambre pour s'installer. Il sort ses minces affaires : celles pour la toilette et la nuit, il n'a pas l'habitude de se changer très souvent : son habit de travail lui suffit, à la limite, il a apporté quelque autre habit, au cas où.

Dans l'après-midi, Sybil descend à l'étage des domestiques et demande à Mme Hugues où se trouve Gwen.

\- Elle est actuellement en train de repasser vos affaires.

Ni une, ni deux, Sybil se dirige vers la buanderie et y retrouve son amie. Car oui, malgré leur différence de classe, ça n'empêche pas la fille du Comte à bien s'entendre avec une domestique.

\- Vous souhaitez quelque chose MiLady ?  
\- Non, pas du tout, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez reçu des nouvelles pour le poste de secrétaire.  
\- Non, mais j'attends une réponse dans la semaine.  
\- Bien, vous m'en avertirez.  
\- Je n'y manquerais pas. Au fait, votre père a engagé un nouveau chauffeur.  
\- J'irai le saluer. Bonne après-midi Gwen.

Suite à cet entretien, Sybil se dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller le saluer maintenant, d'autant plus qu'elle n'a rien à faire. Elle sort et va en direction du garage. Quelques mètres avant d'arriver, elle peut entendre quelqu'un qui doit faire une réparation. « Sans doute le chauffeur. J'imagine bien un vieux, petit. » A ses mots, elle rit doucement.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être le nouveau chauffeur.

Tom, allongé sous la voiture à vérifier si tout va bien, se lève en se cognant. Il manque de retenir une petite onomatopée. Il se frotte le front, ouvre les yeux et, avec un chiffon qu'il tenait dans une main, il se les essuie.

Quand elle le vit se cogner, par réflexe, elle se rapprocha de lui comme si quelqu'un qui nous est proche se blessait. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé, il était plus beau.

\- En effet et je suppose que vous êtes la fille de My Lord.  
\- Oui, je suis Sybil.  
\- Appelez-moi Branson.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, le sourire remplace toutes les conversations au monde.

\- Bien, je vais vous laissez à votre travail.

Elle le quitte. Lui, la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue pour retourner sous sa voiture.

Le soir arrive rapidement, trop même, mais peu importe. Gwen aide Sybil à se changer tout en parlant

\- Milady a pu rencontrer le chauffeur ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Et comment le trouvez-vous ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, le trouvez-vous bien pour être à ce poste ?  
\- Pour être franche, je ne lui ai dit que bonjour et il s'est cogné en se relevant. Je ne peux pas vraiment le juger pour le moment.

Gwen ne préférait pas insister, elle aimait trop Sybil pour vouloir une dispute avec elle. Une fois qu'elle a fini de la coiffer et de l'habiller, Sybil remercie Gwen qui retourne au hall des domestiques. De son côté, la benjamine va dans le salon rejoindre ses parents. Bien sûr, la discussion ne porte que sur : qui sera l'héritier de Downton ? Il faudrait faire appel à ce cousin éloigné que personne ne connait, mais si c'est la seule chose pour le sauver, il faudra faire ce sacrifice. Mary sera donc l'épouse de cet homme.

\- Papa, vous savez très bien que…  
\- Ne discute pas, si tu veux qu'on sauve Downton, tu devras y être obligée.

Avec son orgueil, Mary ne se laissera pas marcher dessus si facilement. Mais au lieu de lever la voix, ce qui serait très impoli, elle baisse la tête. La Comtesse essaie d'animer la conversation :

\- J'ai appris que dans le village, on allait organiser une fête.  
\- Ah oui ? demanda Sybil.  
\- Oui, pour fêter les 200 ans de notre village.  
\- Il y aura encore toute cette population sauvage, rétorqua Granny.  
\- Ce sera agréable de voir les gens du village, répondit Edith.  
\- Sûrement, sourit sa mère.

La fin du repas se passe calmement et tout le monde va se coucher. Tous sauf M. Carson et Mme Hugues qui éteignent les lumières et vérifient que tout est en ordre.


	2. Chapitre II

Chapitre II

\- Debout Milady ! Dit Gwen en la réveillant.

Sybil ouvre doucement ses yeux. De quoi avait-elle rêvé ? Ceci est une bonne question vu qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas. Qu'importe ! Il ne s'agit pas d'être en retard au petit-déjeuner.

Habillée, coiffée, prête, elle descend les marches se demandant juste si aujourd'hui elle pourra faire quelque chose de spécial.

\- Bonjour ma chérie ! Bien dormi ? s'exclama le Comte.  
\- Je suis juste un peu étonnée de ne pas me souvenir de mon rêve.  
\- Ce n'est pas un mal, ça arrive à tout le monde.  
\- Je sais, mais souvent, ils sont prémonitoires pour moi.  
\- Du moment que ce n'est pas ta mort ou celle d'un proche, ça me va, il rit en disant cela.

Malgré tout, la jeune Sybil s'en inquiète, ça lui était déjà arrivé d'oublier et elle s'était cassée le bras, du coup, tous les matins, elle fait le point dans sa tête. Bref, elle termine son petit-déjeuner et va dans la bibliothèque chercher un livre : « Orgueil & Préjugés ». D'après Mary, il est très bien, pourquoi douterait-elle de sa sœur ? Malheureusement, il n'y est pas. Elle se souvient qu'on le lui avait offert, il doit être dans sa chambre. Coup de chance, elle la trouve dans le couloir :

\- Mary ? C'est Sybil. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me prêter le livre que t'as offert Maman à ton dernier Noël.  
\- Orgueil & Préjugés ? Mais bien sûr ma chérie.

Toutes deux vont dans la chambre de l'aînée. Mary le cherche et, au bout de quelques instants, le trouve sur sa commode.

\- Tiens, bonne lecture.  
\- Merci Mary.

Sybil va dans le jardin et s'assoit sur le banc sous l'arbre. Elle le commence. A certains moments, elle lève la tête, et aperçoit quelques nuages se rapprocher.

\- Vu à quoi ils ressemblent, ce ne sera qu'une averse. N'empêche, je ferais mieux de rentrer, pensa la jeune fille.

Elle se lève et marche rapidement sur le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où un valet de pied lui ouvre. Naturellement elle lui sourit et le remercie, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Milady ?

Sybil se retourne et voit Anna qui s'approche d'elle.

\- Oui Anna ?  
\- C'était pour vous demander si vous n'aviez pas vu Lady Mary.  
\- Je suis désolée, mais je viens de rentrer. Par contre, elle peut être dans sa chambre ou dans les parages.  
\- J'y suis déjà allée.  
\- Vous voulez que j'aille voir dans la bibliothèque ?  
\- S'il vous plait, Milady.

Sybil s'y dirige et trouve bel et bien sa sœur en train de parler avec son père.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, se blanchit Sybil.  
\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, que t'amène-t-il ? demanda son père.  
\- Anna cherchait Mary et elle m'a demandé si je pouvais voir à la bibliothèque.  
\- Ah oui, je lui avais demandé de me prévenir quand… Ce n'est pas important. Veuillez m'excuser papa.

À ces mots, Mary sortit de la pièce. Son père et Sybil l'examine puis ils se regardent.

\- Que peut-elle bien nous cacher ? s'inquiéta son père.  
\- Elle a dit que ce n'était pas important.  
\- Le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'on dit cela de la façon dont elle l'a dit, c'est grave justement

Sybil se tut il est vrai que son père n'avait pas tort. Puisqu'elle est ici et qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire, elle pourrait parler à son père, comme le font tous les enfants avec leurs parents.

\- Papa ? Ҫa ne vous dérange pas si je reste ici pour vous parler ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde ma chérie.

Elle s'assoit sur l'un des deux canapés et son père s'assoit à côté d'elle.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
\- Disons que je n'avais rien à faire et je pensais parler avec quelqu'un et comme je suis dans la bibliothèque avec vous et que vous êtes mon père, je ne vais pas me priver, sauf si vous ne voulez pas.  
\- Tu sais, bavarder avec mes filles ou ma femme m'aide à avoir la tête vide.

Sybil sourit, il est vrai que sa mère aime et est aimée par son père, donc c'est normal sa sœur Mary est très intéressante et ressemble à son père sur quelques points Edith…disons qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de chance, mais si elle le voulait, elle pourrait être très gentille, ça, Sybil en était sûre. En clair, son père avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une famille comme celle-là.

\- Dites-moi, pourquoi Matthew Crawley est de notre famille ?  
\- Ҫa remonte à très longtemps, je lui redemanderai.  
\- Mais il est de votre génération ou celle de Mary ?  
\- Entre nous deux disons, mais je dirais plus de celle de Mary, c'est préférable pour elle.  
\- Oui, je pense que se marier avec quelqu'un de plus âgé que nous-mêmes, disons une dizaine d'années, n'est pas une chose saine.  
\- Tu as bien compris, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec quelqu'un de cet âge.  
\- Vous savez, pour le moment, je ne suis intéressée par personne, je me contente de l'instant présent.  
\- Il faudra bien qu'un jour vous songiez à l'avenir.  
\- Et comment avez-vous rencontré Maman ? Je sais que c'était pour sauver le domaine, mais comment l'avez-vous connue ?  
\- Tu es bien curieuse aujourd'hui, mais bon, ce n'est pas trop personnel, donc ça va. En fait, comme tu le sais, le domaine risquait d'être perdu et il fallait trouver une solution. Étant l'unique garçon de ma mère, c'est à moi que revenait cette charge, en quelque sorte. Ta tante Rosamund ne pouvait rien.  
\- Oui, c'est pour ça que Mary doit se marier avec Matthew parce que c'est l'aînée.  
\- Oui. Et donc, comme j'étais à Londres, pour aller voir mon Oncle qui revenait d'Amérique, il me dit qu'il avait trouvé « quelqu'un » pour moi. Dit de cette manière, c'est bizarre, mais ça ne m'a nullement choqué, je craignais trop de perdre Downton Abbey. J'ai donc rencontré ta mère et quelques mois plus tard, nous nous sommes mariés.  
\- Et puis nous sommes nées quelques années après.  
\- Voilà.  
\- Mais vous devez être triste de ne pas avoir de fils.  
\- Bien sûr, mais en même temps, je vous aime, vous. Toi, ta mère, tes sœurs. Et puis, quand Mary se mariera avec Matthew, il sera mon beau-fils, celui que je n'ai pas eu.  
\- En effet.  
Carson brisa cette douce ambiance en annonçant le repas, mais se rendit compte de son erreur de rentrer de manière inopinée.

\- Le déjeuner est servi … Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je vous croyais seul.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous arrivez à la fin.

Le Comte et sa fille se levèrent et allèrent dans la salle à manger où sa femme et ses deux autres filles les attendaient. Le repas débute dans une joyeuse, mais calme ambiance. Le Comte a pu un peu se changer les idées en parlant avec ses filles.

Les plats passent, les uns après les autres. Mme Patmore, bien que son repas soit simple vu que c'est celui de midi, s'améliore de jour en jour et Cora ne manque pas de le rappeler avec sa gentillesse maternelle.

\- Carson, pourrez-vous dire à Mme Patmore que c'était très bon ?  
\- Oui, Milady.

En même temps, elle évite de trop crier sur la jeune Daisy en ce moment. Peut-être que quelque joie se cache en elle. De toute façon, personne ne va se plaindre que son repas est exquis.


	3. Chapitre III

Chapitre III

\- Et que comptez-vous faire après le repas ? demanda le Comte à ses filles.  
\- Rien de spécial, mais je vais sans doute passer voir Granny, répondit Mary.  
\- Bonne idée, elle doit être dans tous ses états avec les préparatifs de la fête, sourit sa mère, et toi Edith ?  
\- Je me demandais si vous ou Papa auraient besoin d'aide.  
\- Si tu veux régler les problèmes de Downton, se moqua gentiment son père.

Sybil est dans ses pensées : parfois ça lui prend et à ce moment, elles sont tournées vers Gwen qui doit s'en doute stresser de comment ça va se passer. Personne ne brisa cette méditation, mais personne ne lui posa la question : c'était le genre de fille qui cachait bien son jeu.

À la fin du repas, Carson arriva avec un télégramme.

\- My Lord, annonça-t-il en tendant le plateau avec le papier.

Le Comte le prit et l'ouvrit. Les filles regardent son expression du visage changer.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda sa femme.  
\- Oui, enfin non, juste un souci.

Il posa sa serviette sur la table et alla trouver M. Bates.

\- Bates, mon brave, je crois que ceci vous concerne, dit-il en lui tendant le télégramme.

M. Bates passa sa canne sur son bras, prit le papier qu'on lui présentait et le lit, puis remerciant le Comte, il s'éloigna.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça vous donnerez autant de soucis.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, My Lord.

Il descendit au hall des domestiques. Anna remarqua bien, et ce fut la seule, que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui demander maintenant alors qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de travail.

Le Comte se rendit dans la bibliothèque, Murray lui avait demandé de signer des papiers concernant le domaine. D'ailleurs, le centre de sujet actuel, domestiques comme nobles, fut « Qui et quand Mary se mariera ? » En effet, il fallait que ce soit au plus tôt pour que dans leur union, ils aient un fils.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez, répondit le Comte.  
\- Papa ?

C'était Edith, elle devait avoir confirmation de son père pour savoir s'il avait besoin d'aide ou pas. Il se souvint qu'elle le lui avait demandé à table et avait complètement oublié de lui répondre.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas répondu si vous aviez besoin de moi.  
\- J'avais complètement oublié, excuse-moi ma chérie.  
\- Je ne vous en veux pas.

Elle se permet de s'assoir sur l'un des deux canapés, regardant la cheminée éteinte. Après avoir laissé quelques instants de silence, le Comte reprend la parole :

\- Dis-moi, tu ne trouves pas que Sybil semble songeuse depuis quelques temps ?  
\- J'y pensais justement, je trouve en effet que depuis cette semaine, elle rêvasse. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes pourtant. Il est vrai que parfois, elle rêvait, mais ça devient tout le temps.

Le Comte ne répondit pas. Edith remarquait souvent que ses parents lui parlaient moins qu'aux deux autres, ce qui la rendait jalouse et haineuse.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, je dois vous déranger.

Venant d'une fille d'un tel milieu, cela pouvait sembler insolent, mais parfois l'insolence permet de faire réfléchir. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être proposer de faire une sortie avec Matthew. Mais pour le moment, il doit être occupé. Elle attendra le "week-end" comme il dit et comme Granny n'avait pas eu honte de montrer son ignorance. Cette pensée la fit doucement rire.

Que faisait la jeune Sybil de son côté ? Rien de spécial non plus. Pourquoi ne pas aller au village voir comment la fête se prépare. Elle alla demander l'autorisation à son père :

\- Dites-moi Papa, me permettez-vous d'aller au village voir comment avancent les préparatifs ?  
\- Mais bien sûr. Reviens juste pour l'heure du thé.

Elle mit un chapeau, un manteau et se rendit en direction du garage où Branson lisait un journal.

\- Bonjour Branson.

Il en leva la tête et sourit. Il ressentait le besoin de la voir et voilà qu'on l'avait exaucé ! Mais pourquoi le voulait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose bouillonnait, mais pas assez fort pour qu'il s'en rende compte.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose, Milady ?  
\- J'aimerais aller au village, s'il vous plait.  
\- Pas de problème.

Il jeta son journal sur la table derrière lui et enfila son manteau. Sybil en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dessus, elle reste une jeune femme quand même. Elle fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il lisait : de la politique et plus spécialement, socialiste !

\- Est-ce bien ce que vous lisez ?  
\- Euh…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put répondre à cet instant. Il était gêné. Gêné dans le sens où cela ne plairait pas forcément au Comte qu'il sache ce qu'il lit. Il avait peur qu'elle ne raconte tout.

\- Pour moi ça l'est, mais ce ne sont pas forcément les idées de tout le monde.  
\- Je vous comprends, c'est pareil dans ma famille : ils ne veulent pas comprendre que les femmes ont leur place dans la société.

Cette réponse ne tomba pas dans les oreilles d'un sourd il comprit en un instant qu'elle pensait comme lui, du moins, qu'elle s'intéresserait sans doute à ses idées.

Après avoir enfilé son manteau, il ouvrit la portière, laissa entrer Sybil avant de la refermer et prendre sa place à l'avant de la voiture. Le démarrage faisait un bruit d'enfer, mais Branson en avait l'habitude vu que c'était son métier. Il sortit du garage et prit la route en direction du village.

Arrivés, Branson arrêta la voiture devant l'église.

\- Vous avez prévu de rentrer vers quelle heure ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Dans une heure, il faut que je sois rentrée pour le thé.  
\- Très bien, je serai ici même.

Sybil sortit et regarda Branson partir. Elle était contente d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un aux mêmes idées. Il faudra qu'elle le revoie pour en parler plus sérieusement. Mais que dit-elle ? Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'une fille "bien élevée" de penser à de telles choses. Surtout à son âge !

Elle se promena entre les stands qui étaient en train de se faire monter, des gens, regardant parfois telle ou telle chose. Ce village était celui de son enfance. Jamais elle ne l'avait quitté, mais quand elle se mariera, il y aura peu de chances qu'elle reste, elle devra suivre son mari pour aller dans son domaine. Du moins, c'est ce qui lui était prévu, mais au fond d'elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de suivre cette routine. Elle voulait du changement : briser les règles au risque de choquer sa famille.

\- Lady Sybil !

C'était Guillaume Lurray, un fils d'amis de ses parents. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et le cadet, ils étaient deux, François, avait, à deux ans près, le même âge que Sybil et les parents pourraient très bien le choisir comme son prétendant. En entendant son nom, la jeune femme chercha d'où cela provenait et le vit arriver vers elle.

\- Bonjour Guillaume, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Très bien et vous ? Depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?  
\- Moi aussi c'était bien à l'anniversaire de votre frère il me semble.  
\- Tout à fait, il vient d'avoir 20 ans ce gaillard !

Sybil sourit et reprend la conversation :

\- Serez-vous à la fête du village ?  
\- Oui, ma famille et moi y sommes venus exprès. Nous désirerions aussi voir vos parents.  
\- Je suis sûre que vous réussirez à les croiser.

Ils marchèrent ensemble pour regarder les préparatifs des festivités.


	4. Chapitre IV

Chapitre IV

Comme prévu, Branson attendait Lady Sybil. Dans la voiture, le jeune homme rêvassait, il pensait à Sybil sans s'en rendre compte, il s'imaginait main dans la main avec elle. « Pourquoi je m'imagine de tels trucs ? » pensait-il. Il tourna cette question dans tous les sens du terme et dû se rendre à l'évidence : il l'aimait. Voilà pourquoi.

Il reprend ses esprits en entendant des éclats de rire venant de derrière et il reconnut celui de Sybil à sa belle voix chantante. En se retournant, il la vit avec un homme et une jalousie commençait à se faire sentir au plus profond de lui, mais par politesse, il ne le montra pas.

Il descendit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière, bien droit, le bras droit dans son dos.

\- À bientôt Guillaume, dit en souriant Sybil loin de s'imaginer les pensées de Tom.

« Guillaume, médita Branson » Il ferma la portière derrière la demoiselle et se mit devant.

\- Dites-moi, Milady, quand se passera la fête ?  
\- Dans un ou deux jours, il me semble ? Vous viendriez ?  
\- Je devrais faire mon travail : vous emmenez…  
\- C'est vrai…

Le pauvre jeune homme aurait voulu poser plus de questions, continuer d'entendre sa voix, mais que dire ? De toute façon, ils étaient arrivés et Thomas attendait Sybil.

Une fois sortie, elle se rendit dans le salon où on allait tout juste commencer le thé.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai rencontré Guillaume au village, s'explique-t-elle.  
\- Oh ! Comment va-t-il ? demanda Cora.  
\- Très bien, nous nous sommes promenés et nous avons bavardé en marchant. Lui et sa famille comptent rester dans le coin pour la fête et ils voudraient vous voir.

Toute la famille discuta joyeusement, ce qui n'est pas le cas tous les jours.

De son côté, Tom est dans le garage en train de vérifier si rien ne cloche sur la voiture. Tout en faisant cela, il s'imagine une façon pas trop crue de se rapprocher de la fille du Comte. C'est un peu osé, mais lorsqu'il la voit, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Après avoir tout arrangé, il reprend sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêtée. Néanmoins, il n'arrive pas à complètement se concentrer, il baisse le journal et fixe le mur en face de lui. Il entend, au bout de quelques instants, des pas s'approcher du garage, il tourne la tête en direction de la porte.

C'est elle ! Le destin l'a exaucé ! Sybil est rentrée et le regarde, un peu gênée.

\- Branson ? Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde, Milady.  
Elle s'approche un peu plus.  
\- J'ai remarqué quand vous m'avez ramenée que vous aviez l'air mal, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Pourquoi d'un coup, elle s'intéressait à lui ? Il lui était « inférieur ». La sentant se rapprocher volontairement, le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre plus fort et avait peur que cela ne s'entende. Après une courte réflexion, il se dit que ce pourrait être le moment propice pour se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

\- Un peu en effet, je réfléchissais et…  
Il avait mal commencé sa phrase, comment allait-il la redresser maintenant ?  
\- Et ?  
\- Je... Je pense qu'il n'est pas raisonnable que je vous importune avec mes soucis personnels.  
\- Vous savez, les soucis que j'entends en ce moment sont surtout concernant la succession et je commence à en avoir assez donc vos problèmes personnels me changeront sans doute les idées.  
Il sourit, c'est tout ce qu'il put faire. Quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Sybil ! La fille du Comte qui aurait dû s'en moquer.  
\- Disons que … ce Guillaume ne m'inspire guère confiance vis-à-vis de vous.  
\- Comment ça ? Vous pensez qu'il va m'agresser ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que … je ne pense pas que c'est quelqu'un de bien…  
\- Qu'insinuez-vous ? Je ne veux pas savoir quel est le fond de votre pensée, mais si vous pensez au mariage et tout ça, vous pouvez tout de suite oublier : il est déjà fiancé.

Tom se sentit mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça. Comment pourrait-il se rattraper ? Le soupçonnait-elle de quelque chose ? Il se frappa le front.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense et je n'insinue rien du tout, c'est juste un pressentiment…

\- Si vous le dites.

Elle voulait continuer de lui parler au fond d'elle, mais le gong sonna pour indiquer qu'elle devait se changer.

\- Je vous laisse Branson, bonne soirée.  
\- Au revoir Milady.

Elle repartit. « Quel imbécile ! Je voulais me rapprocher et je m'en suis sans doute éloigné ! J'aimerais tellement connaître le fond de son âme, savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi… »

En chemin, Sybil cogita sur ce qu'il avait dit, elle savait bien qu'il y avait un sous-entendu qu'il voulait cacher, c'était sûr. « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas connaître le fond des gens ? Pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ? J'aimerais comprendre… » Leur esprit disait la même chose sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

\- Ma chérie ? Tout va bien ?  
C'était Robert qui venait de voir rentrer sa fille et il remarqua son visage pensif.  
\- Bien sûr Papa.

« Il faudrait que je me confie à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Qui est une personne de confiance ici ? Gwen ! Bien sûr ! »

Elle monta dans sa chambre et la jeune femme l'attendait.

\- Milady.  
\- Gwen, vous tombez bien, j'ai besoin de vous demander quelque chose.  
\- Je vous écoute Milady.  
\- D'après vous, quand un homme qui vous parle raconte des choses bizarres et semble tout gêné, ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Comment ça ? On vous a dit quoi ?  
\- Bon, vous êtes une personne de confiance, je vais vous le dire : c'est Branson.

Gwen leva les yeux dans les miroirs pour regarder Sybil dans les yeux

\- Branson ? Le chauffeur ?  
\- Oui, il me disait que je devais faire attention à Guillaume Lurray, qu'il ne lui inspirait pas confiance et tout…  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment Milady, mais d'après moi, il ressent quelque chose envers vous et il essaierait de vous protéger, si c'est bien ce dont je pensais.  
Sybil ne répondit rien et se sentit toute gênée : et si c'était vrai ? Comment devrait-elle le prendre ?

\- Je suis désolée si je vous ai semé le doute dans votre esprit.  
\- Pas du tout, vous m'avez confirmé quelque chose.

Une fois habillée, Sybil remercie Gwen qui la laisse et elle s'assoit sur le bord de son lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui a dit.

Gwen voulait elle aussi se rapprocher de Tom pour faire le « messager » entre lui et Sybil. Elle va voir s'il est dans le garage vu qu'elle n'a plus rien à faire jusqu'au repas.

Tom entend des pas et il pense que c'est Sybil, il l'attend avec un grand sourire et est un peu déçu en voyant que c'est Gwen.

\- Branson ? Je vous dérange ?  
\- En aucune façon.  
\- Vous devriez venir au Hall.  
\- Oui, mais ça ne me tente pas trop maintenant. Mais, n'a-t-on pas besoin de vous ?  
\- Non, je suis inoccupée jusqu'à la fin du repas.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?  
\- Justement…


	5. Chapitre V

Chapitre V  
Branson se doutait absolument pas de ce qu'allait lui demander Gwen, pour lui, ce serait un truc du genre : « Pouvez-vous… » Pouvez-vous quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là en fait ?

\- Que se passe-t-il Gwen ?  
\- Rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Son sourire lui fit reprendre confiance : elle n'allait pas lui demander la lune.  
\- Je vous écoute alors.  
\- Lady Sybil…  
Il lui coupa la parole : si elle a commencé la phrase de cette manière, c'est que c'était grave et éprouvant des sentiments pour celle-ci, il s'inquiéta, surtout après qu'elle lui ait parlé de ce Guillaume Lurray.  
\- Qu'a-t-elle ? Que lui arrive-t-elle ?  
Gwen écarquilla les yeux : que voulait dire cela ? En tout cas, il confirmait bien ses doutes sur lui-même : il est bel et bien amoureux ou du moins, il éprouve beaucoup d'affection pour Sybil.  
\- Pourquoi réagissez-vous de la sorte ?  
\- Euh…  
Il rougit en passant sa main derrière la tête il était grillé.  
\- C'est que…Vous comprenez, s'il arrive malheur à Lady Sybil, il est normal que je m'en inquiète : je fais parti tout comme vous de la demeure.  
\- En effet, mais votre réaction est un peu exagérée.  
\- Sans doute… Que lui arrive-t-il ?  
\- Pas à elle personnellement, mais j'aimerais comprendre quelque chose.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Je m'excuse par avance si cela peut paraître un peu cru : éprouvez-vous quelque chose pour elle ?  
Pris la main dans le sac ! Que répondre ? Mentir ? Dire la vérité ?  
\- Je…Il est vrai que …  
\- Non ! Je veux une réponse claire et nette ! Faites-moi confiance, je ne répéterai rien à personne…pas même à elle si c'est cela qui vous inquiète.  
Après tout, elle avait l'air sincère.  
\- En effet, j'éprouve quelque chose pour elle.  
\- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.  
\- Et en quoi ça va vous aider cela ?  
\- Voyez-vous, Sybil m'aide en quelque chose et je tiens à lui rendre l'appareil. Le problème, c'est qu'à mon niveau, c'est plus compliqué. Je vais essayer de voir si c'est réciproque ce que…  
\- Eh ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais !  
\- Non, je l'ai deviné.  
Il se racla la gorge : c'est si frappant que cela ?  
\- Je disais : je vais voir si c'est réciproque et si c'est le cas, je vais tout faire pour vous rapprocher l'un de l'autre discrètement.  
\- Vous êtes bien ambitieuse.  
\- Pour Lady Sybil, je ferai n'importe quoi : elle est si gentille.  
Il laissa un instant de silence pour penser à cette dernière, puis reprit la conversation :  
\- Vous disiez qu'elle vous aidait.  
\- Oui, c'est ça.  
\- En quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret.  
\- Disons que … J'aimerais être secrétaire et quitter ici. Soit disant, plein de jeunes filles rêveraient de travailler ici et moi je rêve de faire un vrai métier.  
\- C'est une bonne idée ! Je vous soutiens.  
\- Merci beaucoup, Branson.  
Quelqu'un la comprenait enfin ! Que c'est agréable ! S'il était sur le même point de vu que Sybil, cela ne l'étonne même pas qu'ils s'entendent si bien, du moins à l'avenir.  
\- Je vous laisse, je vais voir si l'on a besoin de moi. En tout cas, je vais chercher et je viendrai vous dire mon idée.  
Elle le quitta. Tom ne savait pas quoi penser il était partagé entre la gêne –ce n'est pas courant d'aimer la fille de son employeur- et la joie de s'être confié à quelqu'un proche de Sybil et prêt à l'aider. Il se demandait juste comment elle ferait pour y parvenir.  
De son côté, Gwen était bel et bien décidée à rapprocher ses deux personnes. Elle savait qu'ils formeraient un couple parfait. Plus qu'à savoir comment. Elle aura forcément une idée, car comme on dit « La nuit porte conseil ».  
Le repas fini et une fois que le Comte et sa famille furent remontés dans leurs chambres respectives pour se faire changer avant d'aller se coucher, Gwen se hâta, comme à son habitude, d'aller dans celle de Sybil, cette dernière remarqua bien qu'elle préparait quelque chose :  
\- Gwen, vous semblez…préoccupée.  
\- En effet, Milady.  
\- Que préparez-vous de beau ?  
\- Rien de spécial, Milady. Pas pour le moment en tout cas.  
Sybil n'est pas du genre curieuse, mais là, la tentation était trop forte. Elle savait que Gwen lui cachait quelque chose et, bizarrement, elle sentait que ce serait une chose bien. Néanmoins, il n'est pas raisonnable de trop insister, même avec des femmes de chambre qui sont comme des amies et qui le sont généralement.  
Elle changea de sujet :  
\- Je me suis toujours demandée ce que vous faites pendant que nous dînons, vous, les femmes de chambre.  
\- Rien de spécial, Milady.  
\- Viendrez-vous à la fête du village ?  
\- J'espère que Carson nous libèrera à ce moment-là, nous souhaitons tous y aller.  
\- Il le doit, ou c'est moi qui viendrai vous chercher !  
Elles rient, la façon dont elle l'avait dit était comique. Elles imaginaient bien Carson se faisant taper sur les doigts par Sybil.  
\- Je vais vous laissez, Milady. Passez une bonne nuit.  
\- Vous aussi Gwen.  
Une fois la porte refermée, Gwen avait un début d'idée. Une idée plutôt originale.  
Elle monta rapidement se coucher dans la même chambre qu'Anna, s'endormant au plus vite.


	6. Chapitre VI

Chapitre VI

8 heures. Les demoiselles sont réveillées par leur femme de chambre respective.  
\- Bonjour Anna.  
\- Bonjour Milady.  
Mary se redresse dans son lit, la regardant ouvrir les rideaux. Elle se lève et Anna l'aide à s'habiller pour aller petit-déjeuner.  
De son côté, Sybil fut réveillée par Gwen ou plutôt d'elle-même En effet, la façon dont agit sa femme de chambre la préoccupe : elle prépare quelque chose. Ҫa se voit dans ces gestes, rapides et un peu maladroits.  
\- Gwen, qu'avez-vous depuis hier ?  
\- Rien du tout, Milady.  
\- J'ai l'impression que vous travaillez sur quelque chose, quelque chose qui prend une grande partie de votre esprit. Si c'est pour …  
\- C'est … le poste de secrétaire qui me stresse.  
Gwen se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait coupé la parole, mais Sybil n'a pas l'air horripilée, au contraire, elle trouve sa femme de chambre encore plus louche, mais elle veut découvrir son « secret ». Elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle reprend :  
\- Sinon, Milady, Tom est très bizarre je trouve.  
\- Comment cela ?  
Son ton était nerveux, un peu comme quand elle a parlé de Lady Sybil à Branson. Elle pouvait maintenant agir comme elle le souhaitait : ils s'aimaient. Pour être sûre, elle n'hésite pas à mentir :  
\- Il me parle souvent de votre sœur Mary.  
Aucune réponse Sybil semblait déçue au fond d'elle-même. Lorsque Gwen a prononcé le nom « Mary », elle remarqua le regard de la demoiselle s'assombrir.  
\- Merci Gwen.  
Sybil arrive elle aussi dans la salle à manger quelques minutes après ses deux sœurs.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour ma chérie.  
Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lancer des regards noirs à son aînée. Même si ce n'est pas complètement de sa faute, Tom parle d'elle. Une forte jalousie se présente dans l'âme de la cadette. Edith le remarque bien.  
\- Tout va bien Sybil ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
Sa réponse était froide. Personne ne parla d'avantage : quand une fille est ainsi, mieux vaut se taire !  
Gwen regardait par l'embrasure de la porte, discrètement. Elle avait mis la jalousie dans l'esprit de sa maîtresse, elle devait maintenant espérer que Sybil se fasse plus remarquer de Tom.  
\- Gwen ?  
Elle se retourna, Mrs Hugues la regardait, interloquée.  
\- Que faites-vous à espionner leur repas ?  
\- Ri-Rien du tout, Mrs Hugues…  
\- Dans ces cas-là, allez chercher du travail là où il en faut : Anna a déjà commencé les chambres.  
Gwen s'éloigna et se hâta dans une des chambres pour aider Anna.  
À la fin du repas, Sybil se sentait mal : elle qui voulait parler à quelqu'un ne le put pas. C'était comme si le monde entier était contre elle. Tout le monde lui en voulait alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait… Elle sortit, marchant sur les chemins autour de la demeure, levant parfois les yeux. Le ciel était blanchi par les nuages. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ? Pourquoi était-elle jalouse ? Aimerait-elle cet homme ?  
\- Milady ? Puis-je vous aider ?  
Cette voix…elle la connaissait …elle hantait ses pensées…  
\- Tom ? euh… Branson ?  
Elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas parce qu'elle lui en voulait et qu'elle sentait cette rougeur sur ses joues.  
\- Que voulez-vous ?  
Le ton montait.  
\- Comment ça ? Si je suis venu vous voir c'est parce que je vous voyez seule et l'air triste. Je voulais m'assurer si tout allait bien.  
Il se permettait de dire ça, elle était retournée et il pouvait donc rougir sans crainte d'être pris. Or, elle se retourna et put voir la couleur de ses joues.  
\- Euh… Vous… Tout va bien vous aussi ?  
\- Oui… Je… J'ai un peu chaud avec ma veste.  
\- Ah… Donc… Pour répondre à votre question. Vous… Enfin… Je… Ce n'est pas important.  
\- Très bien. En tout cas, Milady, si je puis faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, faites-le-moi savoir.  
Il s'éloigna, toujours aussi droit, mais pas nonchalamment.  
Elle, elle restait là, plantée sur le chemin, le regardant s'éloigner. Si seulement elle pouvait en savoir plus sur lui. Il faudrait qu'elle observe ses réactions lorsqu'il est ou parle avec Mary, elle pourrait ainsi sans doute se sentir mieux…ou plus mal.  
\- J'ai trouvé !  
Tandis qu'elle était dans le hall des domestiques, Gwen cria ces mots.  
\- Qu'avez-vous donc trouvé ?  
C'est Anna qui, dans toute sa simplicité, lui posa cette question.  
\- Quelque chose pour aider quelqu'un…une amie.  
On n'insista pas. Gwen se rendit dans le garage.  
\- Tom ? Vous avez une minute.  
\- Justement !  
Que signifiait cette exclamation ?  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- J'ai rencontré Lady Sybil. Elle se sentait mal et elle me lançait un regard…étrange. Que lui avez-vous dit ?  
Il s'était approché un peu plus d'elle, prêt à l'attraper si elle partait sans lui avoir dit quoi et pourquoi.  
\- Je n'ai pas révélé votre secret.  
\- Que lui avez-vous dit ?  
Il s'impatientait.  
\- Que vous parliez souvent de Mary. C'était pour voir sa réaction.  
\- Et ? Elle me hait maintenant que …  
\- Non ! Cela prouve qu'elle vous aime ! Maintenant que j'en ai la preuve, je vais vous demander de faire quelque chose. Il vous faudra de l'audace.  
\- J'en ai et pour elle, je ferai n'importe quoi !  
\- Bien. Alors écoutez-moi…  
Elle expliqua son « plan ». Lui, suivait à la lettre tout ce qu'elle disait : elle ne devait pas être idiote pour devenir secrétaire.  
\- Et donc voilà.  
\- Je comprends, j'agirais comme vous me l'avez dit.  
\- Mais n'oubliez pas d'y mettre un peu du vôtre.  
Elle s'éloigna, le sourire accroché sur les lèvres : elle est sûre que son plan ne faillira pas. Du moins, pour la première partie, restait la seconde, plus complexe, mais avec un peu, juste un peu de chance, tout ira bien.  
\- Gwen, que faisiez-vous avec Branson ?  
C'était Thomas qui l'avait interpellée.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Il me semble qu'il n'y a qu'une seule « Gwen » ici.  
\- Euh…nous parlions.  
\- J'imagine, mais vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit.  
\- Et alors ? Si c'est pour le bien des gens !  
Carson et Mrs Hugues rentrèrent dans la pièce.  
\- Vous deux, si vous le voulez bien, nous avons du travail pour vous !  
\- Oui, Mr Carson et Mrs Hugues.  
Ils se séparèrent et Gwen pria pour que ses supérieurs n'aient pas écouté ce dont ils parlaient, elle serait dans de beaux draps sinon !


	7. Chapitre VII

Chapitre VII

C'est le grand jour ! C'est la fête du village ! Tout le monde s'en réjouit dans toutes les maisons et dans tous les domaines alentours. Il n'y a que la Comtesse douairière qui ne voulait se mêler à ce peuple.  
Domestiques comme nobles se réveillent tous rapidement à Downton, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il y a des fêtes et que l'on peut se reposer.  
\- Bonjour Milady, dit en entrant Gwen à Sybil qui l'attendait.  
\- Bonjour Gwen.  
La femme de chambre ouvrit les rideaux et sourit à sa maîtresse en attendant qu'elle se lève pour qu'elle puisse la changer.  
\- Aujourd'hui est un jour peu ordinaire, n'est-ce pas Gwen ?  
\- Tout à fait, Milady.  
\- J'espère que tout le monde s'en réjouit en bas.  
Sybil. Toujours aussi adorable que sa mère. Toujours à s'inquiéter du bien des autres.  
\- Tous. On a tous hâte d'y aller.  
\- J'espère que Tom ne sera pas trop surchargé.  
Pourquoi parlait-elle de lui ? La veille, elle avait envie de le tuer.  
\- Oui… Il sera présent à la fête d'ailleurs.  
Sybil sentit son cœur s'accélérer : il viendra. Elle essaie de le cacher à sa femme de chambre, mais de toute façon, Gwen le savait déjà, elle lui sourit.  
Tout le monde se retrouve dans la salle de manger, même la Comtesse qui s'est dit que c'est un jour peu commun et qu'elle peut se permettre cela.  
\- Bonjour, dit le Comte à toutes les femmes qui l'entourent, vous êtes toutes magnifiques.  
Elles lui répondirent à l'unanimité « Merci ». Une femme aime recevoir des compliments. Cora s'approche de Carson et lui dit à voix basse.  
\- Faites-les sortir rapidement, ce serait peu sympathique de les laisser terminer les tâches. Y comprit Daisy. Je veux tout le monde au village à la fin de la matinée.  
\- Bien, Milady.  
Elle vint s'assoir à table et tout le monde commence à manger dans une joyeuse ambiance.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit-déjeuner fini, ils se rendent à l'extérieur où William et Branson les attendent. Le valet leur ouvre la portière et tout le monde rentrent. Les regards de Tom et Sybil se croisent, un regard simple, mais qui redonne du courage au chauffeur. William ferme la portière et la voiture s'éloigne.  
Les domestiques se dépêchent de tout ranger et nettoyer, puis filent se changer et se rendre au village à pied. Anna est avec Bates, Daisy entre Thomas et William. Gwen est également à côté d'eux corporellement, mais son esprit est ailleurs, elle songe à ce qu'elle a dit la veille.

\- Tout va bien, Gwen ? demande William qui se sentait un peu à l'écart à cause de Thomas et Daisy.  
\- Oui, je réfléchissais.  
\- Voyons ! C'est la fête aujourd'hui ! Ne pense plus à rien et amuse-toi !  
Que ce garçon est gentil.  
Une fois arrivés, la famille sort et Branson va garer la voiture dans un endroit à l'écart où il se change.  
\- Oh ! Regardez ! C'est les Lurray qui sont là ! remarque Edith.  
\- Oui, il était prévu qu'ils viennent, reprend Mary.

En effet, Andrew, Clémence, Guillaume … et François étaient là. Sybil cacha son désespoir. « Oh non ! Je voulais pas le voir ! J'espère qu'il va parler avec Edith ou Mary, mais pas à moi ! » Eh non ! Il s'approcha d'elle après que tous ce soient salués. « Seigneur ! Faites que quelqu'un me sauve ! »

De loin, Gwen voyait Sybil avec un homme, mais ce n'était pas Branson, c'était François ! « Zut ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Mais ai-je le droit d'aller accoster mes supérieurs ? Nan… Il faut que j'attende qu'ils se soient éparpillés et je pourrai intervenir. »  
Sybil, voulait faire diversion. Elle chercha un regard ami et aperçut Branson. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une bonne excuse. De toute façon, ses parents sont d'un côté, ses sœurs de l'autre et envoyer un vent à François ne la gênerait pas le moins du monde.

\- Veuillez m'excuser.  
Il la regarde s'éloigner et lui reste planté comme un idiot au milieu de la place.

\- Branson !  
Il se retourne et la voit arriver d'elle-même. Par réflexe, il lui sourit. Il sait ce qu'il fait, mais il est audacieux.  
\- Oui, Milady ?  
\- Seigneur, vous étiez au bon endroit !  
Comment ça ? Il n'a pas bien compris le sens de sa phrase.  
\- Moi ?  
\- Oui, vous êtes la seule personne proche aux alentours.  
Il est vexé, mais ne se laisse pas abattre : si elle est venue, alors que la veille ils s'étaient séparés dans de mauvaises conditions, c'est qu'elle n'était pas rancunière…ou qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup.  
Gwen sourit de son côté quand elle les vit l'un en face de l'autre. Elle ne s'en inquiéta plus et prit pleinement part à la fête.  
Branson se souvint qu'il devait être audacieux.  
\- Milady, pouvons-nous parler rien que tous les deux ? Un peu plus loin.  
\- Bien sûr, mais où ? Il y a du monde partout.  
\- Dans les bois à la sortie du village, ce n'est pas très loin.  
Elle accepta, c'est bien mieux d'être avec lui qu'avec des gens comme les Lurray. Elle le suivit, ou plutôt, ils marchèrent à côté.  
À l'entrée du bois, Sybil s'arrêta, elle commença à prendre peur. Ils étaient tout de même loin du village et personne ne sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver.  
\- Je pense que nous sommes largement éloignés des gens.  
\- Je suppose aussi.  
\- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?  
Branson prit une grande inspiration : ce sera sa seule chance de le lui avouer, alors il ne faut pas qu'il passe à côté.  
\- Voilà, Milady. Chaque fois que je vous vois, je ressens un truc au fond de moi. Quelque chose qui s'anime : mon cœur. Quand vous me parlez, je ne me lasse point. Je…Je vous aime plus que tout homme au monde.  
Elle resta figée. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on lui déclare sa flamme. Elle essaya de bégayer un mot, mais il était intraduisible. Il poursuivit :

\- Si vous ne voulez pas me répondre à cause de vos parents, de votre rang social, je vous comprends. La seule chose que je souhaite, que je désire, c'est votre pensée. Au fond de vous, se passe-t-il quelque chose ?  
S'il se passait quelque chose ? Mais bien sûr ! Elle avait mal au ventre ! Très mal. Elle frissonnait. Et puis zut ! C'est la dernière ! Elle n'est pas destinée à garder le domaine.  
\- Branson, si vous voulez savoir, moi aussi je vous aime. Depuis combien de temps ? Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Après, il est vrai que ma place dans la société m'empêchait de m'ouvrir correctement les yeux vis-à-vis de vous. Si vous me l'aviez annoncé dans le village, je ne sais pas ce que je vous aurais fait, mais là, nous sommes seuls.  
Il eut un instant de blocage : il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il voulut se pincer pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un rêve, mais non. C'était bel et bien la simple réalité. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle l'interrompit dans son élan :  
" - Yes, you can kiss me, but that is all until everything is settled."  
" - For now, God knows it's enough that I can kiss you."  
Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour leur premier baiser. Quelques instants après, ils se regardèrent et, Tom prenant sa main, Sybil lui dit :  
\- Promenons-nous dans les bois…

FIN


End file.
